


Hold My Hand

by hidden_ziall



Series: Bring Me To Life. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Dancing Lessons, F/M, M/M, Neck Kissing, Slow Dancing, Sweet, best song ever, idek, kinda sad, neeroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_ziall/pseuds/hidden_ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wh-what are you doing?", Niall backs away from the taller boy. "Don't be such a coward!", the other boy giggles, "If you want to learn this dance, then I have to hold your hand." “Uh, o-okay.”, Niall mumbles, “So, what exactly do I have to do?” Leeroy shakes his head, amused. “Well, I think the best to start with is the waltz. You are going to be the man, I suppose?” The younger bloke, swallows hard and nods his head, nervously, “Okay, so, I'm just gonna put a song on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> this is a neeroy one-shot. ya know, leeroy (from best song ever) + niall = neeroy.  
> so, yeah. it's cute, but kinda sad at the end. enjoy! x

_**Title: Hold My Hand** _

 

 

 

 

"Wh-what are you doing?", Niall backs away from the taller boy. "Don't be such a coward!", the other boy giggles, "If you want to learn this dance, then I have to hold your hand." “Uh, o-okay.”, Niall mumbles, “So, what exactly do I have to do?” Leeroy shakes his head, amused. “Well, I think the best to start with is the waltz. You are going to be the man, I suppose?” The younger bloke, swallows hard and nods his head, nervously, “Okay, so, I'm just gonna put a song on.”

Leeroy turns away from Niall and walks up to the stereo, turning it on. A slow song starts playing and the younger boy wonders what tune this is. Niall huffs for a moment, biting his lip, because he just really doesn't want to be here, right now. “First, you gotta take your partner in your arms in a classic dance stance.”, Leeroy declares, turning to Niall again, “Now, put your right hand on my waist and your left one in my right.” Niall does just that, tensing up a bit at the closeness, “L-Like that?” “Yeah, just like that. This should probably be pretty normal, who haven't seen it in movies, right?”, Leeroy giggles, laying his left hand on Niall's shoulder, “So, while your dancing this waltz, your partner will follow you, doing the mirror image of what you are doing.”

Niall nods his head, even though he is quite nervous, because _hell!_ it's not easy to concentrate when your Dance-Teacher is bloody good-looking! And Niall knows, it's _so_ wrong to think of him that way. But it feels _oh_ so good in his mind.

“Now, listen to the music for a couple of moments and try to get the 1-2-3 beat in your mind. Then, on a first beat, step forward with your left foot.”, Leeroy requests, gently and Niall is still nervous and a bit dizzy; he doesn't really pay attention on the beat and starts at the wrong time. “Nah, not yet.”, the older boy chuckles and waits for a few seconds, waiting for the right beat and whispers, “Now.”

Niall gulps, stepping forward and then stopping again, because he just doesn't know what to do, now. Leeroy giggles and Niall curses in his mind, _Can't he just stop this sweet giggling?_ “Okay, so, now you gotta step to the right with your right foot. It should make a bit of an upside-down ‘L’ shape to get there. Got it so far?”, Leeroy smiles and Niall nods, biting down on his lip, “Yeah.” The younger boy's hand tightens on the other's hip as he tries to understand what he is supposed to do. Leeroy cocks an eye-brow, explaining further, “Shift your weight to your right foot without moving your left. It's just a gentle leaning movement.” “A-Alright.”

Leeroy shakes his head, amused at the younger's clumsiness and he can't help, but smile as he sees Niall looking down at his feet, a blush spread on his cheeks. “Now, on the third beat, slide your left foot over to your right and you will be standing with your feet together. If your partner is doing it right, you will stand exactly as in the beginning, facing each other.”, Leeroy honestly tries not to watch the younger boy, but, nonetheless, a smile creeps onto his lips as Niall nearly trips over his feet.

He clears his throat, “On the fourth beat, step back one step with your right foot. And on the fifth beat, step back and to the left with your left foot, then shift your weight to your left foot.” Niall does just that and, even though, he is supposed to be the man in this dance, Leeroy is leading. But, right now, Niall doesn't really care about it. “Again, you and your partner should be back together, feet together, facing one another just like right before you started.”, the older boy rips him out of his thoughts and after they did it, they just stand there until Leery bears up and says, “Now, you start again just like step 2, with stepping one step forward with your left foot, only to turn both, you and your partner, about 1/4 to the left. And now, you just gotta do it again and again.” “It kinda feels like I am walking a box or something.”, Niall snickers and Leeroy smiles, ”Well, that's the point, were you've got it. Now you just gotta practice it a few times.”

Niall nods and the two of them go through the dance a few times, until Niall feels totally comfortable enough to take charge. Leeroy smiles at Niall's eagerness to get the steps into his brain, although he trips a few times.

 

 

The next three weeks, Niall is taking lessons three times in a week and his dancing skills are definitely improving. The thing, though, is that he is also getting more comfortable with the thought of dancing with his teacher. And maybe today, at their last appointment, everything is a tad bit out of control. But Niall still feels comfortable, when Leeroy's head is laying on his shoulder, snuggling into him with his arms tight around Niall's side and his own ones, gently wrapped around the older's waist.

Leeroy's breathing is calm and warming Niall's neck as they are dancing to the soft melody in the background. Neither of them is really sure how they got so... close. But they don't really care, either.

Niall carefully strokes over the older's hair and Leeroy sniffs, “You smell good.” The younger chuckles at the directness, “Thanks. Your hair's soft.” Leeroy giggles, but his happiness doesn't last long. “So, this is your last lesson, today, Mr. Horan.”, he sighs and cuddles more into Niall's neck, kissing it experimentally. Niall gulps, “Yeah...” “I'm going to be honest,” Leeroy starts, a grin playing on his lips, “I will miss dancing with you. It's fun and relaxing.” “I never thought, I would say this, but I really enjoyed dancing with you.”, Niall admits.

Another kiss is settled on Niall's neck, lips lingering for a moment at the spot and Niall shivers. Shivers, because it feels so _good_ and is so _wrong._ “Leeroy..”, he sighs, closing his eyes as Leeroy starts giggling, “You know, I've never asked you why you were taking these lessons. I mean, I know it's for some gala or celebration or something. But what exactly?”

Niall tried to avoid this question, but one way or another, he had to answer. He knows that one day Leeroy would ask. But, still, he thought that _maybe_ he wouldn't ask. He was wrong. The younger's hands start sweating and a lump starts forming in his throat. He's _so_ sorry.

“My wedding.”, he whispers. And his answer seems to hang in the air, but then it crushes Leeroy hard. Hard, because he thought, Niall would be someone he could trust. But he was wrong.

 

“ _right person - wrong time. right time - wrong person.”_


End file.
